She Knew
by Tarafina
Summary: She didn't know then but she knew now. :Chloe/Bruce:


**Title**: She Knew  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: Third Kiss by fran06  
**Word Count**: 698  
**Summary**: She didn't know then but she knew now.

**_She Knew  
_**-Drabble-

She knew by the third kiss that she would one day marry him.

The first was sweet, tender and deep and she knew from that moment that he'd be a regular player in her life. That he'd cause feelings she hadn't yet experienced to their fullest. And he did, almost immediately. When they met, she was quick to diffuse any ideas that she was like of his many admirers. Just her luck that he'd be attracted to her snarky attitude. She couldn't complain really. He asked her to coffee, a total of thirteen and a half times before she said yes. The half was when he was only starting the usual question when she sighed, cutting him off and finally agreed. Coffee led to them taking a walk through the city, where they got lost in conversation, sharing stories and laughter, and before she knew it, while waiting to cross the street at the walk sign, he leaned over and kissed her. She never wrote him off again.

The second time they kissed, it was heady and passionate, so deep she could barely keep her legs from giving out on her. They'd kept it rather casual after the first sort-of date, and while she'd wanted to see where it might go, they'd both been a little hesitant on what should happen. He'd spent so long just trying to convince her and now that he had, he wasn't sure where to go with it next. But then she was at his apartment, looking through his bookshelves while he finished looking something over at his desk. She hadn't seen it coming until she was pressed up against the bookshelf, his body so tight against hers she could feel every angle and muscle of his strong form. His lips sought hers like a parched man for water and she met them just as desperately. She'd missed that feeling, that all encompassing depth that made her forget anything else even existed.

Alfred unintentionally interrupted and he was dragged away on business she wasn't privy to.

The third time they kissed, she'd been out in the city, on her way home from a late night at the Gazette. She hadn't been paying much attention and she was a block away from running into a dangerous zone of Gothic's night life. But then her arm was being pulled and she was dragged into a dark alleyway by none other than Batman. He looked angry and scared and utterly beautiful in this suit that made him appear more like an avenging angel than a rodent. It was his lips that gave him away; he ranted in a growl that made her stomach squirm and her toes curl inside her heels. She didn't hear what he said; all she cold do was stare at that familiar mouth. And it clicked, all of it making so much sense she couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't put it together before.

She kissed him; her hands cupping his face overtop his cowl and dragging him in. He didn't fight her, his arms slid around her, hands bunching in her blouse and pulling her against him just like he'd done a few weeks prior. He tasted the same, his body felt the same, just a little stiffer from the suit, and she knew, without a doubt, it was him. He kissed similarly, only slightly more passionate; as if this alter-ego of his was harsher, more demanding and deep. She liked both. And she knew for sure when he pulled away; he didn't bother pretending, he just pressed his forehead against hers like he did both times before. "So now you know," he murmured in the low voice of Bruce Wayne.

"Now I know," she replied, pecking his lips lingeringly.

And she knew from then on that they would last; more than any relationship before them. He was meant to be there, meant to bring more meaning into her life, to complete a part of it she'd been searching to fill in all the wrong places. Who knew her future husband would be a rodent living in the darkest city in existence? She didn't know then but she knew now.


End file.
